Phoebe and Joey, do they get together?
by he's.her.lobsterr
Summary: Phoebe likes Joey. Joey likes Phoebe. Do they get together? Please read and review. this is my first fan fiction. let me know if you want me to continue :)
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe walked in to Rachel and Monica's apartment and sat down on the couch, without saying anything.

"What's wrong Pheebs?" asked Rachel, walking over to the couch.

"I broke up with Ben." said Phoebe, obviously lost in thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. What happened?" asked Monica, sitting next to Phoebe, looking concerned.

"I just couldn't go out with him anymore" said Phoebe, still lost in thought.

"Why not? He was so cute!" Rachel said.

"Because. I sort of, kind of, might have some feelings for someone else" Phoebe said, looking at Rachel and Monica.

"Really?!" exclaimed Rachel and Monica.

"Yeah, yeah. But it's not a big deal" Phoebe said, trying to end the conversation.

"Oh my gosh! Who is it?! Please Pheebs! Please tell us!" said Monica.

"Oh, fine! But you can't tell anyone okay?" said Phoebe.

"Okay, okay. I promise" said Monica and Rachel.

"It's Joey" said Phoebe.

"So, do you want to go see a movie?" asked Phoebe, quickly trying to change the topic.

"You like Joey?!" squealed Rachel.

"Keep it down!" said Phoebe

"I can't believe this! What are you going to do about it?" asked Monica.

"Well, what can I do? It's Joey, _Jooooeeeeyyy. _I can't do anything. I mean look at Ross and Rachel. Look at what happened to them. I don't want that to happen to us" said Phoebe.

"That doesn't matter! You guys are perfect for each other!" exclaimed Rachel.

"I don't know, maybe" said Phoebe.

Chandler walked in and looked at the three girls on the couch.

"What's up?" asked Chandler.

Phoebe glared at Monica and Rachel.

"Phoebe and Ben broke up" Rachel said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Pheebs" said Chandler

"No, it's okay" said Phoebe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chandler walked into his apartment and saw Joey on the couch, looking at something on the floor.

"What's up Joe?" Chandler asked as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Nothing much, just thinking about… someone" replied Joey.

"Oooooh, who is she?" asked Chandler, grinning.

"No one. Don't worry about it man" replied Joey.

"No come on, tell me? Do I know her?" asked Chandler, trying to get an answer.

"Uh, um, no, of course not…" replied Joey, looking away.

"Oooh! I _do _know her! Come on man, who is she? Is it Monica? Is it Pheebs? Is it Rachel? Oooh! It's Rachel isn't it? " Chandler asked, grinning.

"No it's not Rachel! It's Pheebs. I can't get her out of my head. Chandler! What do I do?"

"You like Phoebe?!" asked Chandler, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, I do. What do I do?" pleaded Joey. He had never liked anyone as much as he liked Phoebe and he didn't know what to do.

"Well, maybe you should talk to it about?" said Chandler, thinking about what else Joey could do.

"Or, maybe, _maybe_, you could ask her out?"

"I don't know man. I mean its Pheebs! I couldn't just ask her out! And isn't she going out with that stupid fireman guy?" Joey said, frowning at the picture of Ben that popped up in his head.

"No, actually. They just broke up" replied Chandler.

"Really?" asked Joey, smiling.

"Yeah. She broke up with him this morning. I forgot why though" said Chandler, trying to remember.

"But anyway. You should really ask her out, man. Hey, Ross' birthday party is on Friday night. Maybe you could ask her to be your date!" exclaimed Chandler.

"Yeah, maybe. I don't know" replied Joey.

It was silent for a couple of minutes, both deep in thought. Joey was thinking whether he should ask Phoebe out, and Chandler was trying to remember why Phoebe broke up with Ben.

"Hey, want to get some pizza?" asked Joey, going completely off topic.

"Yeah sure" replied Chandler.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey walked into Central Perk and saw Phoebe sitting alone on the couch. Joey looked at her and smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her and _didn't_ smile. Just thinking about her made him happy.

"Hey Pheebs. I heard about you and Ben. I'm so sorry" said Joey, as he comforted his friend.

"No, don't be. I, I broke up with him" said Phoebe.

"Why did you break up with him?" asked Joey.

"Well, I sort of have feeling for someone else" said Phoebe.

"Oooh who is it?" asked Joey, suddenly incredibly interested in the conversation.

"No one. Don't worry about it Joey" replied Phoebe.

"Okay" sighed Joey.

Rachel, Monica and Chandler walked in then. They all smiled at Phoebe and Joey. Rachel and Monica thought about how cute they would be together, and smiled.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Rachel, grinning.

"Not a lot" replied Phoebe, looking up from her coffee.

It was quiet for a few minutes, with some of them getting coffee and muffins.

As Chandler was walking back with his coffee, he said:

"Hey, is anyone bringing dates to Ross' party?"

"Uh, yeah I am bringing Jay, from work" said Monica.

"Yeah, I'm bringing a guy from work too" said Rachel.

"No. I don't have anyone to go with!" complained Phoebe.

"Ugh, this sucks!" exclaimed Phoebe.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you go with me?" asked Joey, taking the chance to ask Phoebe out.

"Oh, um. Okay, sure. Why not?" said Phoebe grinning.

Joey smiled too, happy that he was finally going on a date with Phoebe. And Phoebe was smiling because she was finally going on a date with Joey.

After a bit of talking about Ross' party, the girls left to go to the movies. As soon as they left, Chandler started talking.

"Sooo… You and Pheebs huh? You nervous?" asked Chandler.

"Nah, not really. She probably thinks it's just a sympathy date." said Joey.

"Well, maybe not. You never know" said Chandler, ending the conversation.

"Soo… you and Joey? How do you feel about it?" asked Rachel, grinning. Monica was also grinning, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I know! I'm so excited! But I'm so nervous! He just did it because he felt bad that I didn't have a date" said Phoebe, frowning.

"Don't be nervous. You will be fine!" said Monica

"and you never know" said Rachel

"He might actually really _want _to go out with you"

"Yeah, maybe" said Phoebe

Chandler walked in to Rachel and Monica's apartment, and they were sitting at the table, talking about Phoebe and Joey.

"Hey. What are you talking about?" asked Chandler

"Just Phoebe's crush" said Monica, grinning.

"Why are you grinning like that?" asked Chandler.

"Because it's someone we know" said Monica, giggling

"Monica!" exclaimed Rachel, glaring at Monica.

"You're not supposed to tell anyone!"

"Is it Joey?" asked Chandler, hoping for Joey, that it was.

"Yes!" exclaimed Monica.

"How did you kn…"

"No, of course not!" interrupted Rachel, glaring at Monica, again.

"Really?!" exclaimed Chandler, smiling at Monica.

"Joey likes Phoebe too!"

"Really?" asked Monica, now smiling back.

"Yeah! He really likes her! He thinks Phoebe only said yes because she had no one else to go with" said Chandler.

"Really? Because, she thinks Joey only asked because he felt sorry for her!" exclaimed Rachel. None of them could stop smiling. They were so happy for their friends.

"So, should we tell them they like each other? Or should we wait until they figure it out for themselves?" asked Chandler

"I think we should wait, or at least until after Ross' party tonight. Phoebe is really nervous though" said Monica, frowning.

"Joey isn't, but that is only because he doesn't think it's a real date. Oh well, we will see what happens tonight" said Chandler.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the night of Ross' party and Joey arrived at Phoebe's house to pick her up. He knocked on the door and Phoebe opened it. She was wearing a long, black dress, with her hair down and curled. Joey just stared at Phoebe for a minute, without saying anything. His eyes were wide and he couldn't stop staring.

"What? Is there something on my dress?" asked Phoebe, looking down at her dress.

"No, uh, um, wow, it's, just, um, wow" stuttered Joey.

"Um, thanks, I guess?" said Phoebe, a little confused.

"No, it's just that you look absolutely gorgeous!" exclaimed Joey.

"Thanks" Phoebe said giggling.

"Oh, well, um, these are for you" said Joey, holding out the flowers he got for her.

"Aww that's so sweet! Thanks Joey!" said Phoebe smiling.

They arrived at the party half an hour later.

"Happy Birthday Ross!" they said as they walked in and put the presents on the table.

"Hey guys!" said Joey, as he walked over to Monica and Chandler, with Phoebe at his side. He slid his arm around her waist.

"Hey Joey, hey Pheebs! What's up?" asked Chandler, grinning. Monica saw Joey's arm around Phoebe's waist and smiled.

"Not a lot, we just got here. Hey, do you want a drink?" Joey asked Phoebe.

"Oh, yes please" replied Phoebe.

"Hey, I'll come with you" said Chandler.

"So, how's it going so far?" Chandler asked Joey?

"Yeah, it's going pretty well. I'm really nervous now though" said Joey

"Oh, okay. Um, well, I think you should just go for it" said Chandler, getting a drink.

"Just have a drink, relax, and just have fun"

"Okay, I'm going to go for it" said Joey.

"Here's your drink" said Joey, and he handed Phoebe her favourite drink.

"Thanks Joey" she grinned.

They had a few drinks and played some party games. After Ross opened all his presents, everyone started to leave. Phoebe and Joey left first. They said goodbye to everyone and left. They walked across the hall and stopped outside the door.

"Well, I guess this is it" said Joey quietly, trying to avoid looking into her eyes. He knew if he looked into her eyes he wouldn't be able to keep from kissing her. All he could think about was kissing her. All he wanted to do was feel her soft lips on his.

"I guess" said Phoebe. She didn't want the night to end. She had such a great time that night and all she wanted to do was be with him. She didn't want to leave.

"Hey, I have an idea. Do you maybe want to come inside for a bit?" asked Joey, hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah, I'd love to" said Phoebe, smiling in the dimly lit hallway. She was so relieved the night didn't have to end. Suddenly, she was confident.

Joey opened the door to his apartment and closed it behind him. The apartment was dark, and their eyes were adjusting to the dark. He turned around and Phoebe was there, looking at him, smiling. He smiled back and walked towards her. He paused when he got to her. He looked into her eyes and smiled. Then he leaned in and kissed her, softly pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back, passionately. Soon, they moved into Joey's bedroom and closed the door behind them.


End file.
